


lima tamu kecil

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: Bettering One Another [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone Loves Lumi, Family Fluff, For Kiss Day on May 23rd, Indo! AU, LichtLumi, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Licht dan Lumiere kedatangan tamu-tamu kecil di hari raya.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Series: Bettering One Another [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865146
Kudos: 6





	lima tamu kecil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homurashunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts).



Pukul 04:30 pagi, Licht sudah senyum-senyum ganteng mengawali hari. Istana besar mereka yang hanya diisi berdua, jadi lebih terang hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Licht baru saja selesai mandi, juga berpakaian rapi, dan saat mencari sisir, ia menemukan Lumiere sibuk menata kue-kue kering dalam stoples-stoples unik di atas meja makan mereka. Lumiere manis sekali kalau sedang serius mengurus makanan. Oh, tapi tunggu! Seingat Licht, Lumiere sudah menatanya semalam, kenapa ditata lagi?

"Lumiere? Sudah mandi? Kok kuenya disusun lagi?"

"Oh, Licht, selamat pagi!" Lumiere tertawa kecil sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya. "Semalam 'kan kuenya pakai stoples plastik, ya?! Ini kuganti pakai yang kaca. Biar lucu. Soalnya ada pita sama bunga-bunga kecilnya juga, hehe."

Licht bisa memaklumi itu. Istrinya suka sekali dengan keindahan. Buktinya, rumah mereka yang megah ini, bisa tetap rapi dan indah meski hanya diurus oleh Lumiere dan dua asisten rumah tangga yang sekarang sedang pulang kampung.

"Sudah mandi?" Licht mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ehehe, belum."

"Sana mandi dulu." Licht mendekat untuk mencium kepala pirang Lumiere. "Kan, bau. Nanti Asta dan yang lainnya tidak mau peluk Lumi lho."

Lumiere berbinar-binar saat mendengar kalimat itu. "EH! Jadi ... Asta, Noelle dan yang lainnya jadi main ke rumah kita, Licht?"

"Tentu saja. Semalam, sekitar jam sebelasan, Yami yang bilang padaku via WhatsApp. Katanya, Asta dan Leo mengamuk seharian agar diizinkan main ke rumah Bunda Lumi saat lebaran. Padahal rencana awalnya, mereka mau ke Raquey untuk berenang dan mampir ke rumah kita di H plus dua lebaran. Tapi tidak jadi." Licht kembali mencium kepala Lumiere. "Aku ingin bilang pada Lumiere tapi kamunya sudah tidur."

"AHHH, SENANG!" Lumiere bersorak menggemaskan. "Lima anak kecil akan main seharian di rumah kita, Licht. Aku senang sekali."

"Asta, Yuno, Noelle, Mimosa, dan Leo pasti senang bisa bertemu dan makan masakan Lumiere."

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau anak kita bisa bermain dengan mereka juga, ya." Licht menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada orang yang dicintainya. Sorot mata aquamarine itu terlihat sendu.

"Sudaaah~ Tahun ini mungkin belum. Tapi tahun depan, semoga bisa terlaksana. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti anjuran dokter Owen. Lumi-ku sayang yang sabar, ya!"

Lumiere mengangguk semangat. "Ya!"

Perlahan, ia lepas dekapan Licht dan kembali membereskan stoples-stoples itu. Setelah ini Lumiere harus segera mandi, agar tubuhnya wangi dan kelima bocah cilik yang suka memanggil-manggilnya sebagai Bunda Lumi, betah dipeluk-peluk olehnya.

* * *

Pagi harinya setelah mereka selesai melakukan ibadah di hari yang fitri, Lumiere mencium tangan Licht dan memohon maaf atas kesalahannya selama ini. Lumiere sadar, bahwa ia sering menyusahkan Licht dengan sikapnya yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Namun Licht yang mendengar ucapan tulus Lumiere yang diutarakan sambil berurai air mata itu, justru tertawa. Ia bilang bahwa sama sekali tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan sikap Lumiere. Licht mencintai apa pun yang ada pada Lumiere. Licht senang saat Lumiere bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Perkataan-perkataan Licht yang manis itu selalu saja berhasil membuat Lumiere tersipu. Padahal mereka sudah menikah selama dua tahun dan Licht tidak pernah absen mengucap salam pada Lumiere dengan diiringi kalimat-kalimat pujian, tapi Lumiere tak pernah terbiasa. Ia selalu saja dibuat salah tingkah. Ugh, punya suami super sopan dan berwajah tampan itu memang menyusahkan!

"Ketupat dan sayurnya sudah siap, Sayang?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah kupindahkan semua ke meja makan agar kita bisa menikmatinya bersama anak-anak."

"Oh, iya, aku belum menyiapkan receh untuk anak-anak."

Lumiere tertawa. "Asta dan Leo pasti jadi yang paling heboh saat minta THR dari Papa Licht."

"Enak ya jadi Bunda Lumi, cuma diminta cium dahi dan pipi saja."

* * *

Lumiere hampir ketiduran di sofa saat menunggu anak-anak itu datang. Licht bilang, mereka akan sampai sekitar jam sembilan, tapi ini sudah jam setengah sebelas, kabarnya masih belum juga terdengar.

"BUNDAAAAAAA!"

Yang dipanggil langsung terlonjak kaget. Kantuknya hilang sempurna ketika mendengar suara lima anak itu menyatu, berseru memanggil namanya.

"BUNDA LUMIII~"

Lumiere masih berusaha memakai sandal rumahnya.

"BUNDAAAAAAA~"

"Iya, Sayang. Sebentar~" Lumiere bergegas lari untuk membukakan pintu depan.

"BUNDA LUMIII~" teriak mereka lagi.

Dan mereka langsung menghambur ke pelukan Lumiere ketika pintu belum benar-benar terbuka.

Laki-laki itu berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan mereka. Ia tertawa-tawa saat wajahnya dihujani kecupan-kecupan sayang dari bibir-bibir mungil itu.

"Bunda, Asta kangen." Bocah kecil yang berambut abu itu mencium pipi kanan Lumiere lagi. "Bunda kok wangi permen sih, Bunda?"

"Bakasta! Berhenti menyamakan Bunda Lumi dengan makanan!" Gadis cilik berkuncir dua yang memeluk Lumiere dari depan, memprotes keras. Ia mencium dagu Lumiere sambil bersungut-sungut. "Bunda itu wangi bunga, tahu."

"Um! Noelle benar. Bunda Lumi wangi bunga Lily ... Oh, atau mawar ... atau anggrek?" Mimosa sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pelipis Lumiere. "Hm, atau cosmos?"

Yuno berpura-pura cuek sambil diam-diam menjatuhkan kecupan di pipi kiri Lumiere. "Wangi apa pun, aku tetap suka wangi Bunda."

"WOOO! BETUL ITU, BETUL!" Leo, yang terakhir, mencium ujung hidung Lumiere dengan gerakan terburu. Noelle lagi-lagi marah karena tergencet tubuh Leo dan ikat rambutnya jadi miring.

"Ayo masuk, Sayang. Kita makan sama-sama."

"YEAYYYY~!"

Lima pasang kaki kecil itu berlari mendahului dua orang dewasa di belakangnya.

"Lumiere, maaf merepotkan. Anak-anak sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya," kata Yami.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang, kok. Licht juga. Rumah kami jadi ramai."

* * *

Begitu masuk, anak-anak langsung berpencar menginvasi setiap sudut ruang. Rumah Licht besar sekali, makanya mereka suka saat diajak main ke mari. Dulu, setiap Yami ada pekerjaan yang membuatnya tidak pulang berhari-hari, anak-anak akan dititipkan di sini. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Lumiere sedih. Anak-anak itu sudah punya calon ibu baru pengganti almarhum Charlotte. Jadi mereka dititipkan ke rumah calon ibunya itu, William Vangeance.

"Pagi, semuanya~"

Licht muncul dari lantai atas sambil membawa kue bolu yang besar.

"PAPAAAAA!"

Lalu anak-anak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Lumiere tadi. Diam-diam Yami merasa iri. Mereka, para cecunguk kecil itu, tidak pernah mau memeluk dan menciumnya kalau tidak pakai parfum lebih dulu.

"Ahahahaha~ bagaimana kabar kalian, hm? Kok jarang main? Tidak kangen Papa?"

"WOO! TENTU SAJA, PAPAKU! AKU KANGEN PAPA KARENA AYAH MEMBOSANKAN." Kuping Yami mendadak panas mendengar ucapan polos Leo.

"Mimosa selalu kangen Papa." Gadis kecil yang paling kalem bertutur jujur dengan pipi memerah. Mimosa sangat mengagumi Papa Licht.

"Aku biasa saja."

"Ah, masa sih? Kok mainan dari Papa Licht diliatin terus, Yuno?" Noelle bertanya menggoda. Yuno buang muka.

Licht kembali mengondusifkan suasana saat tuyul-tuyul itu mulai bertengkar. "Kalian sudah makan?" Yang perempuan-perempuan menggeleng. "Yuk, makan yuk, sama Papa dan Bunda Lumi."

"Tapi Papa Licht, Leo sudah makan dua kali." Noelle lagi-lagi protes. Yuno menatap sengit pada adik beda tiga menitnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bunda masak banyak, kok. Yuk makan, biar kalian cepat besar."

"Papa Licht baik sekali. Mimosa mau menikah dengan Papa."

"Mimosa! Kata-katamu menyakiti Bunda," teriak Asta tidak terima.

Yuno lagi-lagi menatap sengit. Kenapa Asta peduli sekali pada Bunda Lumi? Apa dia suka? Yuno juga suka pada Bunda, tapi tidak sampai berteriak begitu. Hmph.

Mimosa menangis setelah diteriaki Asta. Keempat lainnya mendadak heboh karenanya.

Lumiere yang mendengar semua itu cuma tertawa. Ia suka sekali saat rumah besar ini ramai suara anak-anak. Dalam hati, ia berdoa, semoga di hari raya tahun depan, suara tawa dan tangis anak-anak bisa lebih ramai lagi seiring datangnya satu bayi mungil di istana penuh cinta ini.

**Author's Note:**

> untuk hiburan semata. tidak untuk disangkutpautkan dengan agama.


End file.
